Eterna Felicidad
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Un nuevo mal en busca de venganza rodea a la nueva y desmemoriada maestra de cartas Kinomoto Sakura. La resureccion de antiguos y grandes poderes. Una leyenda y una tragedia. Reinician las aventuras. Pero, ¿podran con los problemas que les esperan ? Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Kaede y Shiro luchando contras sus destinos en busca de una Eterna Felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, yo aqui trayendo mi primer fic de hace ufffff! D: me siento vieja D: ojala les guste ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Introducción

**"Han pasado casi dos años desde que Sakura Kinomoto capturo la última carta Clow, la carta de la nada, igual fue la última vez que vio a Shaoran Li, ahora se encuentra estudiando a nivel secundaria, es una joven llena de energía y buena en los deportes, es muy popular no solo por lo hermosa que es, sino también por la buena vibra que siempre da, todo el mundo la quiere y claro sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, eso nunca cambiara n.n. "**  
:*deja de escribir en aquel cuaderno y piensa en lo último que escribió*-si hay algo que ha cambiado-*continua escribiendo* .

**Sin embargo, hace exactamente un año ocurrió algo sumamente extraño, íbamos saliendo del colegio cuando de pronto Sakura sintió una presencia extraña, sin decirme nada fue al lugar donde se encontraba dicha presencia, no sé muy bien los detalles pero... cuando ella regreso a donde me encontraba no recordaba quien era yo, decidí acompañarla hasta su casa pero cuando llegue resulta que nadie de su familia me conocía, además se me hizo extraño no ver el libro de las cartas Sakura y a kero en el lugar de costumbre, ya que Sakura después de lo ocurrido con la última carta Clow decidió contarle todo a su familia, cuando pregunte por Kero todos se me quedaron viendo y me preguntaron ¿quién es Kero?, nadie lo recordaba**. *su escritura es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono*

-Señorita Tomoyo, un joven le habla por teléfono- dijo una voz desde afuera de la habitación

-Gracias, contesto en mi cuarto- toma el teléfono que tenía en un buro- Bueno, habla Daidouji

-Daidouji, soy yo, Li Shaoran- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

La felicidad no se hizo esperar en nuestra amiga pelinegra.

-Oh Li-kun- contenía sus lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos- que bueno que al fin puedo hablar con alguien, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que algo te había ocurrido- dijo entre sollozos

-Discúlpame, pero eh estado fuera de China durante un año, ¿Te encuentras bien Daidouji?- dijo de repente

-No-grito- no estoy bien- no puede evitar que sus lagrimas salgan de sus hermosos ojos- Tardaste mucho, creí que estaba sola, todas las cartas, las llamadas, pensé que había sido en vano, me sentía tan sola y la única persona con la que podía contar…- fue interrumpida

-Te comprendo, pero por favor escúchame, estuve de viaje en Inglaterra, recién acabo de llegar a mi casa y me dieron todo lo que me mandaste, así que decidí llamarte nada mas tuve un rato libre, así que tranquilízate y dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Que estas tan mal

-Sa…Sakura, e.. ella- comenzo a llorar aun mas impidiéndole hablar

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura? Daidouji por favor dime- dijo con algo de desesperación y mucha preocupación

-No recuerda nada, me refiero a la magia, en una de mis cartas te lo comente, ella le conto todo a su familia justo después de tu partida, desde entonces siempre tenían el libro de las carta Sakura en un lugar visible para todos, pero después de aquel incidente, todo cambio, tanto el libro como Kero desaparecieron- intentaba controlar su llanto.

-Fue por culpa de un conjuro, alguien hechizo a Sakura y más que nada es alguien muy poderoso- dijo con total seguridad

-Como dices eso si no te eh contado lo que paso

-Perdón, en lo que hablabas me puse a leer una de las tantas cartas que me dieron, por eso lo digo

-Comprendo, también en una de las carta dice que deje de ser su amiga, la sigo cuidando, a lo lejos, pero… por más que me esfuerce ella no me recuerda- dijo con gran tristeza- cierto en otra de las carta también dice que encontré el libro de las cartas Sakura en un librería de Hokkaido

-Queee!- dijo con gran asombro

-enserio, yo también me sorprendí demasiado, al principio dude un poco pero después decidí comprarlo, así que ahora el libro de las Cartas Saura esta bajo mi cuidado, pero no se qué hacer con él, ni cómo debo continuar con esto.

-Iré- dijo la voz con gran decisión

-Que

-Regresare a Japón

-Pero, no será mucha molestia, es decir Li, ya tienes bastantes problemas con los asuntos de tu clan, sería demasiado para ti, así que deja que yo…- no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida

-Tranquila, al menos ese viaje a Inglaterra trajo algo bueno, no tener asuntos pendientes- rio un poco- así que cumpliré mi promesa, aunque ella no me recuerde

-como sabes que no te recuerda

-Veras, si el conjuro que utilizaron en ella es el que estoy pesando, hace que todas las personas que conoció por medio de la magia sean olvidadas al instante- dijo con gran pesar

-Pero yo conocí a Sakura mucho antes de que supiera sobre sus poderes, entonces ¿Por qué me olvido?

-Es solo una posibilidad, pero tal vez alguien hizo que se conocieran utilizando la magia para mover los destinos

-Como es eso posible- dijo con gran asombro

-Te lo contare todo cuando nos veamos, pero necesito estar en tu mismo grupo, dime en que escuela y clase vas, así será más fácil hablar de los problemas en la escuela, y no te preocupes yo me encargare de lo demás

-Claro, estoy en la Secundaria Técnica de Tomoeda, soy de la clase 3, Sakura se sienta justo enfrente de mí, y al lado hay un asiento vacío así que es perfecto- dijo con gran alegría

-Excelente, por cierto no se te hace extraño Daidouji, tenemos ya varios años de conocernos y ninguno de los dos nos tratamos por nuestro nombre, además te debo mucho, así que por mí no hay problema si decides llamarme por el mío, además a mi me gustaría llamarte por el tuyo

-¿Enserio puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- pregunto

-Claro

-Gracias, siendo así igual puedes llamarme por mi nombre

-Sera un placer, ¿Eh? Pero no tengo hambre,… si ya voy Meiling- escucho esto último como un susurro- Disculpa debo colgar, llegare en unos días y como aun están de vacaciones lo más seguro es que nos veamos el primer día de clases

-Ya veo, entonces te deseo un buen viaje

-Gracias y buenas noches Tomoyo

-Igualmente Shaoran- colgó, la llamado había terminado- espero y todo esto se arregle pronto- mir hacia una repisa donde hay un libro color rosa- no es así Kero

EN HONG KONG

Un chico castaño caminaba detrás de una chica de larga cabellera negra, iba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-"ojala no sea demasiado tarde, de ser así los guardianes de las cartas Sakura podrían desaparecer".

y que les parecio o.O

dicen que nadie muere por dejar rw

bye


	2. Chapter 2

waaaaaaaaaa, lamento la demora, para aquellos que leen esta historia, enserio gomen... sin mas excusas aqui el cap 1 :D disfrutenlo.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Llegada

La luz del Sol del nuevo día entraba por la ventana y las blancas cortinas, la pelinegra se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, la abrió y salió al balcón de su habitación, suspiro.

-Hace un muy bonito día, espero y les vaya muy bien al Club de Porrista de la escuela- sonríe mientras una brisa refresca sus pensamientos –"hace cuatro días que hable con Shaoran ¿Qué abra pasado?"

El sonido de alguien tocar la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

-Señorita Tomoyo, el desayuno está servido y su madre la espera en la mesa- dijo la voz desde fuera de la puerta

-Gracias, enseguida bajo- respondió desde la entrada del balcón, camino a su ropero y se coloco un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, arreglo su larga cabellera y salió de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras camino un poco más para llegar al comedor, antes de entrar suspiro.

-Buenos días mama- dijo con gran alegría

-Buenos días Tomoyo- dijo la mujer de cabellera corta y cabello pelirojo

La niña se sentó en su respectivo lugar, miro el lugar vacio a su lado, suspiro.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?- pregunto a su madre que estaba al frente

-Solo lo que ves- contesto seria.

La joven tomo un pan tostado y lo lleno de mermelada, dio una mordida y fue ahí donde se percato que su madre la miraba inquisitoriamente.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto

-Tomoyo ¿necesitamos hablar?- Sonomi se puso más seria

-Dime- dijo y después le dio una mordida a su pan con mermelada

-¿Te has peleado con Sakura?- dijo después de un suspiro- me eh dado cuenta que ya no has llevado tu cámara de video a la escuela- dijo con cierta preocupación- por eso pensé que sucedió algo entre ustedes.

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza y la mirada con algo de tristeza, suspiro, levanto la vista con decisión.

-no ah ocurrido nada, pero ahora es más pesado llevar siempre la cámara de video en la secundaria, además Sakura ya es grande, no es necesario que la cuide todo el tiempo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Tomoyo-dijo preocupada- ya no la has invitado a la casa, y mucho menos le hablas por…- fue interrumpida

-Lo siento mama, pero se me hace tarde para ir a la presentación de porristas de la escuela- se levanto de su asiento.

Salió del comedor, camino un poco subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación, se miro al espejo, suspiro, tomo una bolsa y salió de su cuarto. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras se dirigió al recibidor, tomo la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa. Mientras su madre la veía desde el inicio de las escaleras

-Que te ah pasado Tomoyo- se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

Ya en la calle, la pelinegra caminaba por las calles, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo en la bolsa.

-Odio mentirle a mi mama pero….- bajo la mirada y dijo lo último en un murmullo incomprensible.

-Daiudouji, espera Daidouji- decía una chica rubia peinada en dos coletas, que corria para alcanzarla.

La pelinegra detuvo su andar y miro hacia atrás.

-Buenos días Minami- sonríe

-Buenos días- sonrió- ¿vas al campeonato?

-si- respondió con una leve sonrisa

-ya veo, en ese caso vayamos las tres juntas- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos con las de Tomoyo.

-¿tres?- pregunto algo confundida

-Si, Sakura, tú y yo, las tres juntas- dijo feliz y tomo a la pelinegra del brazo jalándola a dirección de la casa de Sakura- vamos o no llegaremos.

-E…Espera Minami

-Si esperamos más tiempo no llegaremos a tiempo

-Espera un momento- se solto del agarre- mejor la veo haya ¿vale?

-Daidouji-dijo con falso enfado- una invitación no se rechaza

-Vale- dijo con resignación- vamos

La rubia solo sonrió y siguió caminando. Ambas jóvenes llegaron a una casa de dos pisos de color amarillo, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada. La rubia se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, después de unos segundo la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un chico alto de cabello negro y muy apuesto.

-Hola Touya- sonrió- no sabes si Sakura ya esta lista-

-deja veo- dijo serio- MOUNSTRUO, KAEDE DICE QUE SI YA ESTAS LISTA

-CALLATE HERMANO- fue lo que se logro escuchar a la lejanía.

-aun no esta lista- miro un poco más y en la entrada al jardín miro a la pelinegra, esta solo hizo una leve reverencia

-está tu papa- pregunto muy inocente la pequeña

-Claro, te está esperando- dijo haciéndose a un lado

La rubia entro y se perdió de la vista de Tomoyo

-¿no quieres pasar?

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien- respondió con una dulce sonrisa

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a entrar a la casa

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la castaña bajo y salió en busca de su amiga rubia

-Ya estoy lista Kaede- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, miro a la pelinegra y sonrió con algo de "esfuerzo"- buenos días

-Buenos días- respondió Tomoyo

-¿Dónde está Kaede?

-Aquí atrás- contesto la rubia que estaba a la espalda de la castaña- tenía que darle algo a tu padre- dijo como si nada

De pronto el padre de Sakura llamo a Kaede la cual volvió a entrar a la casa. Durante ese transcurso de tiempo ambas chicas quedaron en un silencio sumamente incomodo.

-Hace un lindo día ¿no crees?- dijo la castaña para minorar su incomodidad

-Si- fue lo único que contesto- dime Kinomoto- se acerco a su acompañante- ¿recuerdas esto?- dijo mostrando su bolsa, en ella se encontraba un libro de color rosa.

La castaña lo miro detenidamente para después negar con la cabeza

-Ya veo- dijo con algo de tristeza

-Se trata de algo en especial

-No, nada- cerró su bolsa y comenzó a alejarse

-Hey no esperaras a Kaede- dijo con algo de enfado

-Desde un principio no quería venir, nos vemos- dijo para comenzar a caminar de nuevo

-Hey, espera Daidouji, lo prometiste- dijo la rubia saliendo de la casa

-No prometí nada- contesto y continúo su camino

Kaede tomo del brazo a Sakura y comenzó a correr en dirección de la pelinegra.

-Espera- dijo la castaña- dejémosla que se vaya

-No puedo, se ve algo triste, sé que no la tratamos y todo pero… quiero ser su amiga, o es que a ti no te da curiosidad conocerla

-Si me da, pero- dijo mientras la veía alejarse

-Entonces vamos- la rubia la volvió a jalar

Cuando estaban a punto de acercarse a su compañera esta se detuvo en seco y suspiro

-Las vacaciones ya terminaron y aun no sé nada de Shaoran- dijo en una voz baja.

-¿Quién es Shaoran?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Eh?- se giro y vio a sus compañeras sonriendo de manera picara- no es nadie

-Si claro- dijeron sarcásticamente ambas

-De seguro es tu novio- dijo socarronamente Kaede

-No que va- bajo la mirada- el ya tiene alguien a quien querer y proteger

-Un amor no correspondido- comento Sakura

-Algo así- dijo con pesar

-Seguro no te merecía- dijo Kaede

Tomoyo bajo aun más la vista, miro el reloj de mano que llevaba.

-Ya es tarde- dijo y echo a correr seguida de sus acompañantes.

Dentro de un auditorio se encontraban varios jóvenes con diferentes uniformes, todos poniendo atención a las diferentes rutinas de las animadoras. En eso la voz del locutor se comenzó a escuchar.

-La siguiente rutina por ver es de la escuela Secundaria Técnica de Tomoeda, démosles un gran aplauso- dijo y enseguida las ovaciones se presentaron. Mientras el grupo de animadoras entraba al centro de la pista. Dos de las participantes saludaban animadamente

-Qué bueno que si vino Tomoyo- dijo una chica castaña que estaba peinada de dos coletas

-si, por un momento pensé que no vendría, además debemos preguntarle muchas cosas- dijo otra de cabello un poco más oscuro y cortó

El tiempo pasó, la rutina les había quedado perfecta, varias escuelas concursantes les siguieron, logrando así el entretenimiento de todos. Finalmente la recta final llego dando como resultado la escuela ganadora, la Escuela Secundaria Técnica de Tomoeda. Al término del evento la pelinegra fue hacia los vestidores a felicitar a sus amigas de infancia.

-Felicidades- dijo con gran alegría

-Gracias- dijeron ambas chicas

-Oye Tomoyo- hablo Chiharu- ¿te peleaste con Sakura?

-Eh, no para nada- dijo moviendo las manos

Ambas chicas porristas se miraron entre si

-Enserio Tomoyo, algo anda mal entre ustedes, siempre estaba juntas- comento ahora Naoko

-No ah pasado nada- bajo un poco la mirada- oh vaya, ya es tan tarde- sonrió- nos vemos mañana- dijo para después irse del lugar

Ambas chicas se volvieron a mirar entre sí con un solo pensamiento en mente "¿Qué le habrá pasado?".

Al día siguiente, en la escuela

La pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón. Abrió la puerta y entro, saludo con un "buenos días" a todos sus compañeros, algunos les respondieron otros la ignoraron. Llego hasta su asiento, se sentó y suspiro.

-Buenos días Daidouji- dijo Sakura feliz- ayer ya no pudimos despedirnos de ti

-Lo siento

-Descuida, seguro fuiste a ver a alguien- ataco la rubia

-No, claro que no, solo fui con Chiharu y Naoko- respondió

En eso entro el profesor al salón, logrando así que todos tomaran su lugar. Miro a todos con una libreta en mano.

-Parece que no falto nadie- dijo y cerró la libreta- les presento a un nuevo alumno, viene de Hong Kong, pasa por favor- dijo y de nueva cuenta la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un chico apuesto, de cabellera castaña y hermosos ojos café claro.- Su nombre es Li Shaoran, sean buenos con él.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo e hizo una reverencia.

-Bien siéntate al lado de Daidouji- ordeno el profesor.

El joven camino hasta el lugar indicado. Saludo con una sonrisa a la pelinegra, miro de reojo a Sakura y tomo su lugar.

-Siento que lo eh visto antes- dijo en una voz muy leve Sakura.

* * *

Creen que meresco rw ._.?

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin un nuevo cap

Dedicado a Faby Hola

Tkm *o*

disfruten

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ACCIONES Malentendidas

Al término de la primera hora varios compañeros rodean el asiento de Shaoran, haciéndole infinidad de preguntas.

-¿es la primera vez que vienes al extranjero?

-¿Enserio vienes de Hong Kong?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Oigan, deberían dejarlo en paz, no lo hostiguen-dijo un poco molesta Tomoyo, puesto que aun no la dejaban acercarse a su amigo.

-Vamos Daidouji, sabemos que también quieres acercártele- dijo una chica de larga cabellera azulina de nombre Azumi

-Te equivocas Azumi- dijo un chico de piel un tanto acanelada y cabellos castaños con ojos color azul cielo, este estaba en la entrada del salón.

-¿A qué te refieres Kaito?- Pregunto curiosa Azumi

El joven miro a ambos involucrados y suspiro.

-Me refiero a que ellos dos están comprometidos- dijo con algo de pesadez

-¿Qué están comprometidos?- preguntaron todos y al recibir un asentimiento de su compañero voltearon a verlos.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, Shaoran estaba algo inquieto al recibir la furiosa mirada de la azabache.

-Shaoran… ¿podemos hablar en privado?-pregunto Tomoyo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Cla…claro- dijo con algo de miedo Shaoran para levantarse de su lugar y seguir a su compañera.

Ya afuera del salón y algo lejos también Tomoyo se giro a encarar al castaño.

-Explícate que fue eso de prometidos- dijo enojada

-Veras- dijo suspirando- lo que paso fue que, cuando me preguntaron la razón del porque quería estar en tu grupo, tuve que decir que pues ya te conocía, y me dijeron que el simple hecho de que fuéramos amigos no bastaba para que me pusieran en la misma clase así que les dije que éramos prometidos.

-¡Que hiciste que! Como es que se te ocurrió eso

-Tranquilízate Tomoyo

-No, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Cuando todos están diciendo que tu y yo somos….- no pudo terminar la frase

-Discúlpame por no haber pedido tu opinión en el asunto, pero era necesario estar en la misma clase de Sakura-dijo serio

-¿Qué harás si Sakura recuerda algo?

-Dudo mucho que eso pase

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es seguro hablar de eso aquí, esperemos al final de las clases- dijo serio mirando a un punto de la ventana que tenía enfrente- no sabemos dónde puede estar el enemigo hay que ser cuidadosos.

Tomoyo asintió y comenzaron a regresar al salón.

-o-o-

Una vez que Shaoran y Tomoyo salieron del salón Kaito se acerco a Sakura.

-buenos días Kinomoto

-Buenos días Kai-kun

El chico se sonroja levemente.

-No crees que hacen linda pareja- dijo un poco dudoso

-La verdad, si, pero, siento como si conociera a Li de hace tiempo.-dijo algo preocupada

-Pero el viene de China, y tu nunca has ido al extranjero ¿o sí?

-No, nunca eh ido, eso lo sé pero… Se me hace bastante familiar-pensando-"¿Por qué? Sé que no le conozco, pero me duele verlo con Daidouji"

-Kinomoto, hey, Sakura- hablaba algo preocupado

-Dime- volteo a verlo

-¿Estás bien? Estas algo pálida

-Descuida, solo me hundí en mis pensamientos.

En eso la puerta se abre y entran Shaoran y Tomoyo, todos los compañeros solo los miraban en silencio hasta que se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. El salón quedo en un silencio total, pero una rubia lo rompió.

-Vamos presidente, ¿a que vino a nuestra clase? ¿A ligar a Sakura tal vez?- pregunto de manera picara mientras lo abrazaba

-Minami ¿podrías bajarte de mí?-dijo algo molesto

La chica obedeció y Kaito suspiro.

-Los maestros tendrán una junta en esta y la siguiente clase, por lo cual estas dos horas las tendrán libres- dijo de forma seria

Ante estas palabras todos gritaron de la emoción

-Por cierto Kaito ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Ayudarme en que

-Hmmm… sabes mejor olvidalo-suspiro- Ahora recuerdo… Un placer conocerte Li- dijo volteándose a ver a Shaoran- Soy Nanami Kaede

Shaoran ni la miro.

-Mal educado-dijo con enojo Kaede- Hace rato Salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré a un compañero con el que me llevo bien, es bastante divertido, le comente sobre ti y solo dijo lo siguiente "Shaoran Li, ¿Estás segura? Si es así, podrías hablarle, me gustaría saludarlo"-Trato de imitar la voz del chico.

-¿y?

-Bueno-algo nerviosa- el chico se llama Takeshi Yamazaki y…no pudo terminar cuando Shaoran ya se había levantado.

-¿En que clase esta?-pregunto a la nada

Tomoyo suspiro.

-En la clase uno-fue lo único que dijo para después ver partir al castaño.

-Tu novio sí que tiene mal carácter Daidouji-comento Kaede

Tomoyo asintió.

-"Después de todo ellos eran buenos amigos cuando íbamos en la primaria."

Sakura solo veía a la pelinegra un poco enfadada.

-o-o-o-

En el salón de la clase uno

-No puedo creerlo, pero si eres tú, Li Shaoran-dijo al verlo mientras lo abrazaba-no has cambiado en nada

-haha claro que si eh cambiado, además tu igual no has cambiado en nada Yamazaki- dijo al verlo con una sonrisa- te vez muy bien.

-Tienes razón-le devuelve la sonrisa- Sabes hace tiempo existía una leyenda, trata de dos amigos de infancia que al reencontrarse después de años de no haberse visto quiere decir que su amistad es verdadera y que para probarlo deben revelar sus más profundos secretos y….- no pudo terminar pues recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, espantando a Shaoran.

-Discúlpelo joven, pero este tonto lo estaba engañando

-E..¿Era una mentira?

-Aunque me sorprende no suele mentirle a extraños

-Pero él no es ningún extraño. Es Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo en la primaria, ¿lo recuerdas?

Chiharu sorprendida miro detenidamente al castaño

-Queeee, ¿enserio eres Li?

-Vamos que no eh cambiado

-Que no has cambiado, enserio Li acaso ¿no te haz visto en un espejo?- dijo algo divertida lo que hizo sonrojar a Shaoran.-Espera a que te vea Sakura, apuesto que no te reconocerá-dijo para correr en dirección a la clase 3

-No, Espera, Mihara, no debes- echo a correr para alcanzarla

-y yo que- dijo Yamazaki imitando la acción

-o-o-o-o-

-Nee Daidouji, es posible que Li sea el chico de la plática del otro día

-No es el

-Si no es Li, entonces ¿Por qué están comprometidos?-pregunto inocente Sakura

-Eso es algo que nunca acepte, lo descidieron por mi pero entiendo las razones.

- Te refieres a las condiciones de las familias chinas no es así daidouji

- En parte

Sakura, Kaede y Kaito se miraron sin comprender del todo y suspiraron.

-a qué condiciones te refieres Kai-kun

-Tengo entendido los que pertenecen a grandes familias como la Li o la Shang tienen ciertas tradiciones con los herederos, pero no se mucho del tema

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Sakura, Sakura, a que no sabes quién ah vuelto- Decía emocionada Chiharu

-Sakura*confundida* de que hablas chiharu, yo no conozco a nadie que sea del extranjero

-De que hablas Chiharu?-pregunto confundida Sakura

-Hablo de Li, nuestro compañero de la primaria

En eso entraron Shaoran y Yamazaki

-No sé de qué me hablas Chiharu

Chiharu volteo a ver a Yamazaki

-¿Verdad que Li estudio con nosotros? Verdad, anda, dicelo Takashi- se acerco al joven con ojos llorosos- anda dicelo

El chico miro a su amiga. Shaoran al igual que Tomoyo tenían la vista baja

-Lo hizo, Li estudio con nosotros en cuarto y quinto, junto con Meiling, incluso en sexto el me remplazo en la obra cuando me lastime ya que había venido de vacaciones con Meiling.

-Tomoyo, dilo tu también

-Chiharu-dijo con algo de pesar Tomoyo

- YABASTA,-grito Shaoran molesto SI ELLA DICE QUE NO ME CONOCE, NO ME CONOCE Y PUNTO, ADEMAS YO TAMPOCO LA RECUERDO, ASI QUE DEJEN LAS COSAS COMO ESTAN VALE

S: *molesto* YA BASTA, SI ELLA DICE QUE ME CONOCE, NO ME CONOCE Y PUNTO, ADEMAS YO TAMPOCO LA RECUERDO, ASI QUE DEJen LAS COSAS COMO ESTAN VALE.*-Termino de gritar para dirigirse a su asiento.

Todos los presentes en esa aula se le quedaron viendo mientras que Shaoran desde su asiento apretaba los puños con furia, ni el mismo sabía lo que había dicho y dejo a todos perplejos en especial a Tomoyo.

* * *

¿que pasará?

D:


End file.
